Rise of the Iron Drake
by WelshDragon18
Summary: A story I wanted to try hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

When I read the Pokemon Story Dragon Master Ash Ketchum by Mabs1235 which is a really good story I was thinking why not Ash become a steel/dragon master, because there are not that many stories where ash does steel and dragon types.

We find young Ash Ketchum sitting under a tree, while reading a book on dragon and steel type pokemon while his two shiny pokemon next time him a shiny Gible with the brightest Ruby scales ever which Ash nicknamed Ruby and a shiny bright steel Beldum nicknamed Silver the reason for the two shiny pokemon is because Ash got two pokemon eggs for his fourth birthday. Because he watched a battle between his two idols Dragon Master Lance and Steel King Steven its what caused Ash's love for dragon and steel type pokemon, as the sun was beginning to set Ash's mother Delia called " **Ash its all most time for dinner.** " Ash replied with " **Alright mom I will be in a bit.** " Then Ash turned to his two shiny pokemon ruby and silver " **Alright you two lets head in and eat then get ready for bed.** "

Ash was laying down on his bed while Ruby and Silver where asleep on his bed when he had trouble falling asleep when he faintly heard voices calling out to him " _Please help us_ _we need help immediately._ " Ash soon slowly got out of bed not to wake Ruby or Silver climbed out of his window, and walked into the forest where he heard the voices coming from but he heard different voices not the ones who where asking for help and they where saying " **The boss is going to kill us if we do not find those legendaries he was asking for the specificity.** " All the other grunts where looking around

So Ash heard low moans very faintly and followed them and before him where the Legendary Pokemon Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem Cobalion, Genesect, Heatran, Registeel, Rayquaza. Suddenly Reshiram saw him and growled out " _Tell us why you are hear human before I kill you. _ " Ash responded with " **Please hold on Lord Reshiram I will be right back so I can heal you and get you some food.** " So Ash ran back home, but Ash rushed himself getting back into his room he woke up Ruby and Silver they where grumbling about being awoken so I explained why I accidentally woke them up.

Both Ruby and Silver where excited to meet legendary pokemon so they both decided to help Ruby had the box of potions on her head, while Silver was using PSYCHIC to hold a two boxes of steel and dragon chow so they can all eat Ash was caring a box of berries to help with the process. Then Ash returned to the grove where he left the Legends, and Ash said " **I have returned Lord Reshiram, but also my pokemon Ruby and Silver wanted to come with because they strive to become strong enough to be considering Legends of their own species.** " Ash said in conviction Reshiram and the other Legendary Pokemon noticed how Ash loved his pokemon like they where his family, and they thought to themselves " _Well he certainly a noble person it looks like the beginning of a great friendship._ "

~ Time Skip Thirteen Years ~ ( YES I AM DOING A MAJOR JUMP IN AGE BESIDES I THINK ITS WEIRD IF YOU ARE TEN AND YOU CAN GET MARRIED )

We find ash standing at an impressive six feet tall with broad shoulder with, an impressive body like it was chiseled out of marble. ( AND NO I AM NOT GAY ) Ash was walking to Prof. Oak's lab to get his starter and ready to begin his journey, when he reached the lab he noticed that Gary, Leaf, and Titanium when he reached the lab he said " **Hey Leaf Titanium.** " They responded with " **Hey Ash.** " Then Gary decided to be his usual jerk mode and said " **Well if it isn't Ashy-Boy ready to fail at being a trainer.** " Ash just decided to ignore his ass, then Prof. Oak's door to the lab opened and the aging Prof. was standing there and he said " **Alright everyone come on in and choose your starter.** "

The soon-to-be-trainers walked into the Prof. Oak's Lab he said " **Well ladies first.** " Leaf went forward a grabbed a pokeball with a leaf symbol on it, and she opened the pokeball out came out a Bulbasaur with a happy expression on her face, and then Titanium came forward and grabbed a pokeball with a fire symbol on it and he opened the pokeball and out came a Charmander with a goofy expression on his face. Then Gary came forward and grabbed a pokeball with a water symbol on it and he opened the pokeball and out came a Squirtle with a cocky smirk on his face.

Then Gary noticed that there weren't anymore starters and said to Ash " **Well would you look at that Ash-boy there aren't any starters left looks like to can't be a trainer.** " He said in a cocky tone of voice both Lear and Titanium where looking disgusted with Gary, then the Prof. came forward and said " **Well Ash this never happens but I called a friend of mine from Unova to get you a starter but Also the Prof. of the Hoenn region called, and sent over a Pokemon that was being a problem for Littleroot Town and I said I had a trainer that can take care of him.** "

While handing Ash two pokeballs, then Gary said " **How come Ashy-boy gets two starters instead of one like the rest of use.** " Then the old Prof. looked at his grandson and said " **While you flaunt being my grandson, while ash had been helping me on the ranch for the last thirteen years he has earned this.** " Gary just huffed and went outside, then both Leaf and Titanium so Ash decided to bring out both pokeballs and out came a shiny deino ( WITH SAPPHIRE BLUE SCALES AND FUR ) and a shiny aron with platinum armor and eyes then Ash said " **Prof. thank you so much this means a lot to me.** "

Then the old Prof. said " **Its not problem Ash my boy because it was the only thing I could do you help me a lot around here both on the ranch and in the lab, also I am allowing you to take as many pokemon with you as you want , but you will still have to obey the six limit rule for battles.** " Ash's eyes widen at that because that means he can take all his pokemon with him Ruby Silver and his legendary friends with him.

Ash hugged the old Prof. for the gift, and he went outside Gary was standing there and said to ash " **How** **about a little battle Ashy-boy if you aren't too scared.** " He said in a cocky voice, then Ash said " **Sure I could use a warm up before starting on my journey.** " Ash said in a confident voice Gary looked absolutely pissed so Gary said " **Alright Squirtle I choose you.** " Then Ash said " **Alright Platinum lets go.** " Gary decided to go first " **Alright Squirtle lets use tackle attack.** " Then Ash said " **Alright Platinum dodge that tackle and use iron head.** " ( I KNOW STAGE ONE POKEMON CAN NOT LEARN IRON HEAD BUT I AM HAVING IT AS ITS EGG MOVE. ) Aron dodge the tackle and starting running at Squirtle it started to get an silverish done infront of him and hit Squirtle knocking it out thus giving Ash the win Gary looked pissed because of the lose he brought out another pokeball and it was an elekid and he said " **Elekid use thunder on Ash.** " He said in a angry tone Elekid was spinning its arms electricity was being generated at the top of the baby pokemon's head then it shot at Ash suddenly a load roar was heard and whatever made that noise now stood in front of the attack protecting Ash when Gary and the other's saw what it was it was a giant shiny Garchomp with ruby scales on it.

Then Ash said " **Thanks for the save Ruby why don't we take care of the Elekid use Dragon Rush Ruby.** "


	2. Chapter 2

I just decided to work on my stories, its not fair to my loyal fans and readers. So what I am going to do is going to keep working on my stories, but can you please subscribe to my Youtube Channel aaronstone800 I really need the subscribers.


End file.
